Sailor Moon B: Beginnings
by Atlanta-avalon1.1
Summary: Has been put on hold. When the future comes to the past things can be jepordized, but what happens when the past comes to the future? The Sailors first must go to the past, then bring the past home to save it...
1. ProChapter 1: What's going on

Sailor Moon B: Beginnings By: Atlanta_avalon1.1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, although any original characters do; as well as the storyline.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm very sorry to some, because I know that they will be unhappy about how I'll be using English and Japanese names. You have been warned! Other than that please review!  
  
Prologue  
  
Celesta, Aiden, Motoki, Sammy, Ikuko, Kenji, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Trista, baby Hotaru, Haruka, Micharu, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Umino, and Naru either stood or sat in the very cramped waiting room. It was four in the morning when the door finally creaked open; everyone held their breath (except for Hotaru who had no idea what was going on). (AN: Just like you huh. laugh's evilly). Everyone sighed when it turned out to only be Rita, who walked in and took the empty seat next to Rei and Ami.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
The Starlights returned to find Crystal Tokyo in full bloom and the young lady named Celesta had traveled with them. She and Serena were the only ones that knew why they were there. Trista had laughed when there had been a scout meeting called, as to why everything had changed. She had told everyone that things had changed because of Rini, but not to worry that she still existed and that she would one day join them. Trista also told them that people knew they had a King and Queen but didn't know who they were and wouldn't find out until before or after Rini's birth.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
The door to the waiting room opened and a very tired Darien finally walked in. Motoki stood and lead Darien to the chair he had just vacated. Everyone who was seated was now at the edge of their seats, those who were standing were now hopping waiting for Darien to tell them the good news. If you had known Darien Chiba before Crystal Tokyo you wouldn't believe that the man before you was the same guy. His hair was tinted purple, his eyes had deepened in color and he looked like he had been up for the past week with no sleep.  
  
"So?" Motoki finally asked Darien who looked up as if he had been snapped from a daydream. "It's a boy!" He finally managed to say after a two-minute pause. The room went silent except for the soft giggling of a baby and her mother.  
  
Chapter 1: What's going on?  
  
A year later.  
  
Serena was sitting at the kitchen island waiting for the sound of two, two year olds waking. The sudden ringing of the phone shocked Serena. She reached for the cordless phone, checking the caller id as she answered. "Hello, Chiba residence." "Serena?" "Hai" "Hey its Celesta. Umm. have you seen or heard from Seiya or the guys?" "No sorry I haven't, why do you ask?" "Well I haven't heard from him or the guys in two days and it's just not like them not to say something to me." "I wouldn't worry, they'll show up they always do." "Thanks Serena, I'll talk to you later." "Bye" Serena hung up the phone and was heading to the nursery when the phone rang again. "Moshi, Moshi" "Hi, this is Mina's mom. This is Serena right?" "Yes, Mrs. Aino this is Serena, what can I do for you?" "I was wondering if Mina was there or if you know where she might be found, 'Cuz she never came home yesterday." "I'm afraid I don't." "I'll just phone her boyfriend, perhaps she's with him. Sorry to have bothered you, Serena." "That's alright." Serena again hung up her phone, had she known what was to come she would've left it of the hook because for the next hour she was busy fielding frantic or calm phone calls from family and friends of the sailor senshi. All the while making sure Hayden and Hotaru were entertained and kept out of mischief.  
  
By the time the phone stopped ringing it was noon and by the sounds coming from the den the kids were just as hungry as she was. Luna had come out of hiding when the phone hadn't stopped ringing and she and Luna P (who had been made by Ami and Micharu) began watching the small ones. Serena was worried most of the sailor scouts had disappeared and she couldn't leave until Hayden and Hotaru had been fed. She went into the kitchen and began to make soup and sandwiches. At some point she got the strange idea to turn on the laptop, she opened her mail and went to grab the bowls when the phone rang for the billionth time that day. Her heart sunk to her stomach as she answered the phone. "Hello, Serena its Motoki. Is Darien there?" Serena's heart sunk down to her knees now she knew something was wrong. "Of course not Motoki, he should be at work with you." "Serena he never made it here." Serena dropped the phone and fell to her knees, she needed to get up and start searching but she couldn't move, it was as if her legs were pinned to the ground. "Serena. Serena are you there? Serena?! I think she's passed out. Serena, Rita and I are on our way, just stay there, okay."  
  
When Motoki and Rita arrived at the house thy found the phone of the hook, the soup boiling over the pot and Hayden and Hotaru playing like there was nothing wrong. Rita turned off the stove and went to check on the kids while Motoki looked around. His eyes fell upon the laptop with its two e-mails, one from Serena's parents wondering if she knew where her brother was, the other if she knew where Trista was. Motoki hung up the phone and called to Rita, who had begun looking for Serena. "Rita take a look at this, everyone seems to have gone missing in the past two days." The phone rang (AN: getting a little out of hand with this phone aren't I?) and Rita picked it up, when she hung up (AN: aren't you glad I didn't put in the phone conversation. I'm evil and I know it) she looked grave. "What is it?" Motoki asked. "Add two more to the list." "Who" "That was Celesta's foster parents, they can't find her and they swear she was there ten minutes ago. And the other is Serena." "What? That can't be, she has to be here, and she'd never leave those two alone." "I've looked everywhere for her, she's not here." "What the hell is going on?!" "I don't know." as she turned around to talk to Motoki better, Motoki fanished. "Motoki? Motoki this isn't funny. Where the hell did he go?!"  
  
Meanwhile at the gates of time and space, the doors to the past are slammed shut and locked. A man appears and begins laughing evilly.  
  
At the same time in a dark ice palace, an evil queen and her minions are discussing what to do next. "My queen are you sure the sailor scouts won't be able to stop us." "Are you questioning my judgment, Jedite?" "No, my lady!" "Good, besides the only way the sailor brats could stop us is if they were called upon before the gates were closed." The door to the throne room and in walks the man who closed the gates. He bows before his queen. "I have completed my task, my queen." "Very good Kunzite." Jedite again speaks up, "milady, what about Pluto are we sure she's." "Enough Jedite or I'll stick you back into your coma!" "Milady I apologize. So, what about him, what do you want us to do with him." Jedite says as he point to a gray haired man with sky blue eyes, who is bound and gagged. "He may still be of some use to us. Besides it was his daughter and her court that imprisoned us, and if she can't be here to witness her mother's demise than at least he will." The group begins to laugh manically, not knowing that they had failed in stopping the sailor scouts.  
  
AN: So what do you think, good I hope. believe or not flames are welcome. It does not mean I'll be fixing my story for you. Chapter 2 should (I hope) be out around December first if not sooner. 


	2. Chapter 2: Past meets Future, Old Enemie...

Sailor Moon B: Beginnings By: Atlanta_avalon1.1  
  
Author's Note: I am so, so, sorry that this chapter took so, long to get out. Between my grandmother visiting and exams for school I just didn't get the time to write the next chapter like I had hoped. Anyway as for the summery, it's correct, the story takes place in both times, and so it must happen in one time at a time.  
  
Anyway on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Past meets Future, Old Enemies, and Old Friends  
  
Serena awoke to find herself in a very familiar room. Not her bedroom, not any room in her house, or those of her friend's homes, but familiar all the same. "Holy." She sat up in the bed; she was in and looked around her. The blood-curdling scream was heard through the entire palace. Serena jumped from the bed, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong but as she reached the window her fears were confirmed, sitting outside the window was Earth. She was in the moon palace; Serena now knew what had happened or at least an idea. Something was about to happen and Sailor Moon was going to be needed, something was going to happen that wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't know what was going to happen, but what she did know was she was going to have to fight. Serena wondered if she still could, she hadn't been Sailor Moon in years.  
  
Serena was brought out of her musings when the door to the room flung open. Three very heavily armored men walked in, one of the men looking awfully familiar. The first two men had come in weapons drawn and to either side of the third. The fairly young looking man in the middle had his hand on his weapon but it wasn't drawn. He had silver hair and crystal blue eyes but he couldn't have been much older than forty. He spoke, again pulling Serena from her thoughts. "Who are you and what's your business on the moon? And how did you get here?" Serena stood stunned; if she hadn't heard the man's voice she would've never guessed that the man in front of her was her grandfather. Serena smiled and began what she knew to be a shocking tale. "My name is Serena, I don't believe I have business here but that can always change, and to how I got here I'm not entirely sure or that you'd believe me." "Try me." "I'm from the moon kingdom in the 30th century." Her grandfather stared at her disbelievingly, and then he smiled (which for anyone who knew him was a very odd sight). "Well you were right that is hard to believe, now one last question before I have you thrown in the dungeon. Do you have a tattoo, just above and over from your belly button?" "Yes, why do you ask your majesty?" "How did you know I was a royal of this palace?" Serena lifted her shirt slightly and showed the King her tattoo. "That's. that's." "The symbol of the royal guard, but you must've suspected otherwise you wouldn't have asked me about my tattoo." "Very good," he said putting his smile back on. "But what I want to know is how did you know that I am the King?" "One, I can sense any member of the moon family. Two, you walked in last and the two before you already had their swords drawn and you didn't. And three I'm from the future." "Well, Serena, welcome to the past. Now that, that's out of the way, may I ask what type of fighter of my guard you are?" "I'm a Sailor Senshi, but you probably don't believe me right?" "You! A legendary Sailor, you're right. That's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard." "Why is it funny, I am from the future." "Because the Sailor Scouts are a myth told by the temple priests of all the planets in this system." "You may think we don't exist but someone in your family believes." "And why do you say that?" "Because I figured out how I got here. Someone must've asked for the help of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Somewhere outside the palace.  
  
"Serenity! I'm going to tell mom." "No, your not Selena." "I'm not lying for you this time. I know your going to see him!" Serenity got down off the wall she had been climbing to glare at her sister. "Selena, I need to see him. Your to young to understand why." "No, I'm not Serenity. oh, oh, Serenity you'd better go before mom gets here." Serenity kissed her sister's forehead and began to climb the wall again. Halfway up the wall Serenity felt her mother turn the corner. "Serenity! What in god's name do you think you are doing?!" A woman with long flowing silver hair and aqua blue eyes, turned the corner to stand in front of Selena. The woman was looking coldly at her oldest daughter. Her daughter was more trouble then she was worth sometimes. "Umm. I. I was." Serenity stammered. "She was inspecting the ledge mother." "Was she really? Serenity why do I get the feeling that your sister is lying for you, again." "I'm sorry mother, Selena, I just miss him so much." "Come down off that wall, you and I need to talk, Selena you will come with us, until we meet up with your father." "Where is father anyway?" Selena asked as Serenity climbed down off the wall. "I'm not too sure Selena but do not worry." The three royals started back toward the palace. They were a couple of steps away from the steps leading to the doors, when they were surrounded by four men, a woman appeared with an elderly man, bound and gagged at her side. The elderly man looked like someone the three knew but none of them could place the face with a name. The woman began to speak, she sounded as if she was trying not to laugh. "Well, well, well, we meet again Serenity, but this time I have the advantage. There is no one who can save you now." The woman began to laugh evilly, mean while Serenity tried to figure out whom the woman was and what, she, Serenity had done to make her mad. The patrolling guards came running but were easily out fought. Each used magic that reeked of evil.  
  
Back in the palace, before the attack.  
  
Serena and the King were in the throne room, discussing myths and legends and how they are usually the truth in disguise. When she felt it, an evil presence, one that she hadn't felt in years. Serena must've shown her sudden concern because King Ashton asked if something was wrong. "Yes, there is your highness. May I inquire as to where his highness' wife and daughters are?" "I believe their in the garden, w." he was about to ask why, when there had been a flash of white light, King Ashton shielded his eyes, when he removed his arms from his face, Serena appeared to have fanished. In her place stood a woman with a crescent moon on her forehead, wings, and what looked like a pink fuku. (Their uniforms, I think are called this?) "Who are you?!" Ashton demanded. "King Ashton, its me, Serena. I told you I wasn't a myth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend I have to see." With that said Serena left the room. Shortly after a young guard ran in and reported to King Ashton, that his majesties wife and daughters were under attack. Ashton ran out of the throne room, hoping he wouldn't be to late to save his family.  
  
Serena arrived to find herself, stunned by the scene in front of her. People she believed dead, Jedite, Kunzite, Zoycite, Nephrite and Beryl, surrounded her family. Beryl had a black crystal developing in her hand and was aiming it at the small group, when she finally noticed him. 


End file.
